Alma de cristal
by oo Takahashi oo
Summary: IchiRuki, es lo único que les puedo decir, soy mala para los summary, pero esta historia da pena, solo leanla, muchas gracias
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, espero que les guste esta historia, que solo será de dos capítulos, por favor dejenme sus comentarios, muchas gracias _

_Oh, por cierto, esta inspirada por el ultimo capitulo del manga de Nana, que es demasiado para mi corazon. Así que..._

_Para ti, querido Ren..._

**Alma de cristal**

_**+ Cuando el dolor hace pedazos nuestras ilusiones… +**_

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer la vez que me dijiste que tenías que irte, si, esa vez, abriste una herida en mi corazón, por su puesto, era tu futuro, ya habías terminado la universidad y el trabajo te esperaba, y yo entendía, sin embargo, no quería aceptarlo.

"¿Cómo separarnos por tanto tiempo y podamos seguir siendo los mismos cuando nos encontremos?, eso es casi imposible", eso pensé al principio, pero luego, al ver tu rostro seguro y escucharte decir "pronto estaremos juntos", me tranquilicé un poco, además, yo viajaría lo más pronto posible, porque dentro de un año yo terminaría mi carrera y si mis notas eran lo suficientemente buenas, me tenían un trabajo seguro en la misma ciudad que tú, bien, todo estaría bien, finalmente, me resigné a pesar de que mi corazón tal vez no lo iba a hacer.

El día en que te marchaste, te di un beso como si nos fuéramos a ver al día siguiente y con una sonrisa, te empujé dentro del tren, porque ya era la hora y tú no querías soltar mi mano.

Esa cara, que era tan dura, se veía tan mal, pero no quería llorar enfrente tuyo.

La puerta se cerró y vi como pegabas la yema de tus dedos en el frío vidrio del tren.

Traté de seguir despidiéndote tranquilamente, pero mi pecho reventaba, no pude más, me derrumbé. Cuando caí de rodillas al piso, el tren estaba arrancando, subí la mirada para verte y tú solo llorabas, mirándome, articulando "Te amo"… Dios, casi muero en ese momento, nunca te había visto llorar y eso sólo provocó que mis lágrimas aumentaran. Te llevabas mi alma y mi corazón contigo.

Hablábamos muy seguido, con tus llamadas siempre lograbas arrancarme una sonrisa, luego te despedías y me decías que me amabas y yo siempre pensaba "Yo también", pero si te lo decía, iba a ponerme a llorar por teléfono.

Ya no veía la hora en que mis estudios finalizaran para poder viajar y verte.

Por fin llegó ese maravilloso día, el día anterior, alisté mis maletas, ya tenía el trabajo, ya era la administradora oficial de una gran tienda, ahora si sería complemente feliz, a tu lado.

Cuando llegué, ya me estabas esperando en la estación, no habías cambiado en absoluto: tu cabellos naranja, tu rostro fuerte y decidido; solo eras un poco más alto. Wow, y yo… seguía siendo bajita, que envidia.

Corriste hacia mi, nos abrazamos fuerte y luego me besaste, como jamás lo habías hecho, Dios…, cuanta falta me hacías. A veces eras un maldito idiota que me molestaba, pero cuando estabas serio, me pedías disculpas y me acurrucabas en tus brazos, era muy feliz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Idiota – dijo Rukia cuando por fin se separaron – no me llamaste ayer

- Por supuesto que te llamé!!, pero tu móvil estaba apagado – metió la mano en la chaqueta de su novia y sacó el celular – ves?, está apagado

- Oh – infló sus cachetes – como no me llamaste lo apagué

- Jaja, lo entiendo, perdóname – Ichigo se puso serio – te extrañé – dijo cogiendo su mano

- Yo también…

…

Hace unos meses, Ichigo había comprado un auto, fue con un préstamo, pero lo estaba pagando. Si, le iba bien en el trabajo. También alquiló un departamento más grande, para poder recibir a Rukia cuando llegara.

- Ok, antes que nada – se sentó en la mesa del comedor – debemos de repartir los gastos, umm, que es lo que va a pagar cada uno

- Qué?? – dijo con su tono machista – no, yo voy a pagar

- Nop, los dos lo vamos a hacer

- NO, yo voy a pagar!

- ICHIGO KUROSAKI!!, te he dicho que vamos a pagar los gastos mitad mitad, así que compórtate quieres? – ella había alzado la voz

- Ok ok, amor, entendí, pero no te molestes, ya lo haremos mañana, hoy, tenemos que celebrar tu llegada – frotó su cabello naranja y sonrió con todo el rostro.

- Oh, eso suena bien – le dijo acercándose

…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cada uno de esos momentos Rukia, cada segundo que pasaba contigo, fuera discutiendo tontamente, o en la cama, o en la calle, mientras comíamos, fuera lo que fuera, era lo más importante para mi, era mi vida, Rukia.

Cuando tenía que trabajar, tú siempre estabas en mis pensamientos, no sé cómo antes podía vivir sin ti…

Recuerdo el día en que por fin te pedí que salieras conmigo, realmente fue un poco vergonzoso decírtelo, pero necesitaba hacerlo, y cuando me sonreíste y luego me pegaste diciendo "¿Idiota, como te iba a decir que no?", fue el momento más feliz de mi existencia.

El tiempo que estuvimos separados, terminaba de trabajar y corría a mirar el reloj, esperando que fuera la hora en que salías de clase, para llamarte, y asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

Rukia…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pasaron tres meses desde que Ichigo y Rukia se reencontraron. Ambos se habían adaptado muy bien a sus respectivas rutinas diarias. El mes pasado ella compró un carro, porque en esa ciudad, si no tenías un carro con el cual transportarte, estabas perdido. Ichigo tenía el suyo pero siempre se lo dejaba a ella, y Rukia estaba harta de eso, así que decidió conseguir el suyo. Era un convertible azul que brillaba por donde lo miraras, si, su trabajo estaba dando buenos resultados, cuando fue a escoger su auto, se enamoró del convertible, era tan cómodo y tenía un estéreo asombroso. Ichigo también había ido con ella, "Al fin tienes algo que envidiarme" le había dicho Rukia bromeando.

El carro de Ichigo no se quedaba atrás, a él le gustaban las cosas bonitas, si, su auto también era muy bueno, se parecía algo al de Rukia, pero no era un convertible ni era azul, por el contrario, era un elegante Ford del año color negro, demasiado elegante. Si, esos eran sus gustos.

Renji, el mejor amigo de los dos, había viajado mucho antes que ellos, y ahora, que vivían muy cerca, se podían ver todas las semanas. Él también había ido con ellos para ayudar en la elección del auto y se quedó verdaderamente encantado con el nuevo auto.

…

Era de noche y los dos estaban en la cama, echados uno al lado del otro, haciendo planes para el día siguiente, que cumplirían cuatro años de noviazgo. Habían quedado en cenar en un restaurant de la plaza central, era uno muy elegante, se lo merecían. Ichigo le había dicho que deberían de verse allí, por lo que cada uno llegaría a casa a una hora diferente para poder arreglarse por separado, así sería una cita mucho más emocionante.

Por la mañana, se despidieron y quedaron en verse más tarde, como habían quedado.

…

- Ichigo, adonde vas tan temprano? – un compañero de trabajo le habló mientras éste se ponía el abrigo

- Eh si hombre, tengo que hacer unas compras, no te preocupes, vuelvo en una hora

…

Ichigo entró a la tienda y se paseó, viendo cada detalle de los objetos que se exhibían en las vitrinas. Wow, todos eran bellísimos… pero… allí, allí estaba lo que deseaba.

- Joven, le puedo ayudar en algo? – un hombre de terno se le acercó

- Oh, si, por favor, puede enseñarme ese anillo? – le dijo señalándolo

- Por supuesto – el hombre deslizó las puertas y sacó un precioso anillo de oro con un diamante turquesa – es una excelente elección, joven, es de los mejores que tenemos

- Ok – dijo cuando lo examinó – lo quiero – el hombre escribió en unos papeles y luego se volvió a ver a Ichigo

- Qué desea que diga el grabado? – preguntó

- "Estarás en mi corazón hasta la eternidad, te amo Rukia" – le dijo mientras el hombre apuntaba

- Bueno, lo tendremos listo para la tarde

…

Cuando salió del trabajo, más temprano de lo de costumbre, llevaba una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Iba a recoger el anillo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxRenji estaba en su auto, en la avenida Principal, por alguna razón, había un lío de carros y no podía pasar, ya llevaba así veinte minutos.

- Disculpe – le dijo al conductor del costado bajando la luna – sabe por qué no podemos avanzar?

- Oh, al parecer, ha ocurrido un accidente unas cuadras delante – respondió amablemente

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió por su cuerpo en un instante y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- Ah, gracias, parece que vamos a estar así un buen rato… - subió la luna y salió del carro, cerrando la puerta y llevándose sus llaves – hombre, mientras que no avancen, podría mirar mi auto por favor?

- Oh por supuesto, no hay problema – dijo en un tono muy tranquilo.

- Gracias

Renji salió corriendo de frente, si, se estaba acercando y había un tumulto de gente, muchos policías y varias ambulancias. Definitivamente era un accidente. Siguió corriendo y pudo ver un auto verde, que estaba con algunas abolladuras.

- … Ese auto cerró al otro y el carro se estrelló – pudo escuchar

- "Otro auto?" – pensó – "pero si sólo había uno"

Siguió acercándose más y Dios, el otro auto estaba al frente, no lo había visto, estaba completamente destrozado, no…, era un auto azul, era el mismo modelo de…

- Santo Dios! – Renji se infiltró en el grupo de gente que estaba en los alrededores – Oh no no nooo, no puede ser… - poco a poco se acercó a la camilla… - Dios mío, noooooooooooooooooo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El móvil de Ichigo sonó, estaba en casa y corrió feliz hasta la mesa para alcanzarlo y contestar.

Renji.

- Hola – dijo contentísimo

- Ichigo, donde estás? – su voz sonaba apagada

- Eh, qué sucede hombre, tienes voz de cementerio

- Dónde estás? – volvió a preguntarle

- En casa, alistándome

- Ok, no te muevas, voy apara allá, espérame por favor

- Qué demoni… - pero Renji ya había cortado

No le quedaba otra cosa que esperar, además, aún faltaba dos horas para su cita, así que tenía tiempo…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**+ A veces el corazón se rompe con la facilidad de un cristal**__**… +**_

Ichigo terminó de alistarse, Renji había llamado hace veinte minutos, por lo que supuso que ya no demoraría mucho.

Recordó que cuando fue a recoger el anillo, revisó varias veces el grabado para que no hubiera ninguna equivocación, y sí, realmente le apreció perfecto, era hermoso, como ella.

Ya lo tenía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, en un pequeño estuche color negro. No podía esperar que ya fuera la hora de ver a Rukia… ¿Qué vestido llevaría esa noche?, ¿Qué peinado tendría su cabello?, ¿Qué cenarían y de qué hablarían hasta que… Dios, le iba a proponer matrimonio, era un hecho que estaban más que listos y sobre todo se amaban más que nunca, definitivamente era la ocasión perfecta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ishida e Inoue aún vivían en la ciudad que sus amigos habían dejado ya hace algún tiempo. Hace cinco meses se habían mudado juntos.

A Inoue le había gustado Ichigo durante un tiempo, cuando todavía estaban en la escuela, pero luego, se hizo novia de Ishida, y se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por Ichigo, sólo era una profunda amistad. Rukia había llegado un año después y al conocerla, se convirtieron en las mejores amigas, después, se unió Renji, "el pelirrojo matón", siempre le dijeron así de cariño.

Los cinco: Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Inoue e Ishida; siempre andaban juntos, eran muy buenos amigos.

Hasta que terminaron el colegio y tuvieron que alejarse, todos fueron a universidades diferentes, excepto Ishida e Inoue. Luego, Renji, dejó la universidad faltándole dos años, para irse a trabajar a Tokyo, donde le fue bien, para esa época, Ichigo y Rukia ya eran novios.

Cuando Ichigo terminó, a Rukia aún le faltaba un año, y por trabajo, tuvo que irse.

En conclusión, Ishida e Inoue eran los únicos que se habían quedado.

El teléfono sonó, Ishida levantó el auricular y contestó. Era Renji. Inoue entró justo en ese momento, y vio el rostro de Ishida, su expresión era de vacío. Se acercó a él y le tomó la mano mientras terminaba su conversación.

- Vamos en este mismo momento para ayá, estaríamos llegando en la madrugada, yo te llamo, Abarai. Ok – colgó.

- Qué sucede?? – preguntó ella

- Pon la ropa que puedas en la maleta, nos vamos a Tokio en este instante – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la habitación

- Qué ha sucedido Ishida?? – le dijo asustada – Que te ha dicho Renji?? Ishida!! – lo cogió por los hombros y le dio vuelta, poniéndolo frente de ella

- Rukia tuvo un accidente…

- ….. qué? – soltó los hombros de Ishida – Oh Dios, está bien verdad? – dijo llorando – Verdaaad?? – hubo un momento de silencio – Ishidaaa dime que está bien por lo que más quieras!!

- Rukia está muerta…. – le respondió finalmente dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sacó por quinta vez el pequeño estuche negro y lo abrió, allí estábale anillo, brillando, como brindándole una sonrisa de felicidad. No pudo evitar contemplarlo, imaginando el momento en que lo colocaría en una de las bellas manos de Rukia y ella lo besara.

La adrenalina recorría todo su cuerpo mientras cada vez se desesperaba más por tenerla en sus brazos.

Entonces sonó el timbre, Ichigo cerró el estuche y caminó hacia la puerta, giró la manija y abrió.

Renji estaba enfrente de él, con los ojos enrojecidos como si hubiera estado llorando y se hubiera limpiado el rostro solo hace unos instantes. Tenía un aspecto terrible.

- Renji.., que te pa… - antes de que terminara, él se acercó y lo abrazó, aferrándose a él como si se fuera a desvanecer. No sabía cómo se lo iba a decir, qué demonios iba a decirle…. Comenzó a llorar.

- Renji!!, que te sucede maldición?? – pero él no le podía contestar, sólo lo abrazó más fuerte – RENJI DEMONIOS QUE TE PASA??

- Hermano… - comenzó, sin mirarle la cara – es Rukia… - al escuchar su nombre, el corazón de Ichigo se congeló

- Oh nooo, Dios Santo, qué le pasó??

- Tuvo un accidente con el auto… - a penas le pudo decir

- Y dónde está?? – le dijo con los ojos desorbitados

- Ichigo, Rukia ha muerto… - Renji cayó hacia delante tratando de contener su llanto

La sangre de Ichigo se heló y él quedó petrificado, sus brazos cayeron a los lados, y de una de sus manos se desprendió, rodando por el piso, una pequeña cajita negra.

Su rostro era de desconcierto total, pero de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas sin parar.

Cómo había podido suceder eso, era imposible, iban a verse dentro de una hora, Rukia ya se habría arreglado seguramente, él la esperaría antes de lo acordado, y cuando su hermosa figura apareciera en la entrada principal y sus ojos brillaran como dos perlas preciosas y su sonrisa lo enloqueciera, correría a abrazarla sin importar lo que pensaran los demás en ese restaurant lujosísimo, y luego la llevaría a la mesa que había reservado especialmente para esa noche, y a la luz de las velas, cenarían y hablarían de cómo les fue en su día, la haría reír como siempre, ella se enojaría por cualquier cosa, como solía hacerlo siempre, se besarían, bailarían una música romántica y finalmente le propondría matrimonio y cuando ella lo aceptara, sería el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra, y entonces, celebrarían con un brindis su compromiso y terminarían en la alcoba de la casa, se besarían como nunca… y así pasarían su aniversario, perfecto, si, así debía de ser…

- Ichigo, ICHIGOOOOOO!!, reacciona por favor – le gritó Renji abrazándolo – ICHIGOOOO!!, lo siento Ichigo, lo siento tanto

- No – dijo mirando al vacío – Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo, OH DIOS NOOOOOOO

Correspondió finalmente el abrazo y se derrumbó por completo encima de Renji. De pronto la fuerza de su cuerpo había desaparecido, y lo único que podía hacer, era llorar, llorar hasta estar a punto de colapsar, llorar para sacarse el dolor que apuñalaba su corazón, llorar para no pensar, llorar y sólo eso.

Renji dejó a Ichigo en la cama, había estado así por horas, ya era de madrugada y pronto llegarían Ishida con Inoue, y él debía de ir a realizar los trámites y todo lo que era necesario de hacer,

Tomó una de las chaquetas de Ichigo y se la puso, cerró la puerta de la habitación y salió.

Lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Renji en ese momento era la imagen de Rukia en aquella camilla en la ambulancia, su cuerpo, frágil e indefenso, tapado con una manta blanca, fue lo peor que pudo haber visto en su vida, pero estaba tan… herida…, el carro estaba destrozado y no se imaginaba como habían podido sacarla de allí, todo era tan confuso, nunca se había accidentado ni nada, porque era una excelente conductora, pero esta vez… el auto había impactado contra el pavimento y…, no sabía como había ocurrido exactamente, sin embargo, ya no importaba, Rukia estaba…

Iba manejando cuando recibió la llamada de Ishida, ya estaban llegando, y quedaron en encontrarse en la estación.

Cuando se vieron, corrieron a abrazarse, había pasado tanto tiempo... Inoue tenía los ojos inflamados, había llorado durante casi todo el viaje, Ishida tenía la tristeza pintada en el rostro, pero tenían que ser fuertes, Ichigo los necesitaba, a los tres, y tenían que apoyarlo.

Renji los dejó en casa de Ichigo y se fue a terminar el papeleo. Ambos entraron de inmediato al cuarto y lo vieron, acurrucado con el pijama de Rukia en el rostro. Inoue fue invadida por los recuerdos, cómo ocurrían las cosas, tan rápido de un momento a otro. Le dio un beso en la frente.

Ishida pensó que si él perdiera a Inoue tal vez no lo podría soportar…, trató de evadir esos pensamientos y se acercó a su amigo, para taparlo con una manta.

Unas horas después, Renji regresó, y sin decir nada se sentó al lado de Ishida. Se quedaron allí toda la noche los cuatro juntos, ella echada al lado de Ichigo, abrazándolo, mientras que Ishida y Renji estaban sentados en el piso, al pie la de cama.

Ninguno de los tres pudo dormir, pero no hablaron ni una sola palabra, solo acompañaron a su amigo con su silencio y su tristeza.

Las cortinas de la habitación estaban cerradas, como ojos cerrados que se niegan a ver la verdad, dejando el cuarto en la oscuras, sólo la tenue luz de una lámpara iluminaba a penas el espacio.

De pronto los invadió una sensación extraña, pero ninguno habló, Ichigo sonrió tristemente, dormido; Inoue botó lágrimas en silencio, Ishida se quedó inmóvil y Renji miró hacia la nada, como si enfocara su mirada en algo… todos pudieron sentirla, allí estaba, su aroma, su presencia, su sonrisa en la mente de todos, allí estaba, poco a poco su presencia se fue consumiendo, como si fuera su último aliento, hasta desaparecer y quedar únicamente en sus recuerdos…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo largo, que resaltaba su esbelta figura; unos guantes blancos que la hacían ver como lo que era, una princesa; su cabello negro, recogido en un peinado bellísimo, y su sonrisa completaba la perfección, era tan bella…

Ichigo caminó lentamente con la mirada fija en ella, cuando llegó, la besó suavemente y Rukia se aferró a su pecho, dejando a la vista un bello anillo con un diamante turquesa.

La música sonaba a la distancia… y se dejaron llevar, bailaron juntos, muy lento, cogidos de la mano, sin que nada les importase, sin tener en cuenta el tiempo, sólo viviendo el momento…

De los ojos de Ichigo, cayeron las lágrimas, pero cerró los ojos y trató de sonreír para Rukia, al mirarla, vio que ella también estaba llorando, pero a la vez sonreía y lo miraba.

Ella lo amaba, él también lo hacía y ambos sabían que la música pronto acabaría y con ella, todo aquello iba a desvanecerse; pero su amor, su amor nunca se extinguiría, su amor quedaría para siempre, grabado en sus corazones.

**+ FIN +**


End file.
